


I couldn't think of a witty Hamilton title to put here for this garbage

by Icantchooseonefandom



Series: The ones where I genderbent a bunch of people from Hamilton & Turn [3]
Category: Hamilton- Miranda
Genre: F/M, alexander Hamilton is a lady, back at it again with those genderbends, sorry - Freeform, this gets dark in like .5 seconds, whoops, you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantchooseonefandom/pseuds/Icantchooseonefandom
Summary: Alex really wants her debt plan to be passed, Jefferson has an idea, Alex hates it but he doesn't care





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, so here we are. Back with the lady Alex. You just can't stop me. In all honesty, I have no idea where this came from but it is very very dark. So if you're not cool with that or with rape/non-con, I highly suggest you stop here. This is more than one chapter by the way. Also I posted this on my phone so it might be slightly janky

Jefferson closed the door and locked it with a click before turning to the woman standing in the middle of his office. "You really want to get that debt plan through, don't you Alex?" He said with a voice like a near growl, not helping Hamilton's nerves. Despite her nervousness, Hamilton met the Virginian's eyes before answering firmly, "yes." "Well Hamilton, that's a pretty large request, isn't it?" The southerner drawled, walking towards Alex slowly. The look in his eyes was dark and predatory and Alex's stomach filled with dread. She wasn't stupid; she knew where this was going. "Well I have one thing in mind, that might help... _convince_  me." He stood in front of Hamilton, eyes nearly clouded with what Alex quickly identified as lust. "Do me a favor darlin' and don't scream too loudly." Hamilton froze, terror crossing her face; no plan, bill, or job was worth _this._ She stumbled back, stuttering things like, "please Jefferson no,"She hit the edge of his desk and Jefferson grabbed her waist. He pulled their bodies together, grinding against Hamilton; who in return closed her eyes, trying to force herself to disappear. Jefferson crushed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth, groaning at the contact. Thomas was painfully hard, a tear nearly slipped from Alex's eye as she realized the severity of the situation. She knew if she managed to fight off the larger, lustful Virginian she would never be able to show her face in the political world again. So she stood there, stood there as the southerner wreaked havoc on her body, stood there and tried not to cry out as his bit her neck. He grew bored with simply kissing and biting the woman and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her away from the desk, she whimpered loudly, trying to twist out of his grip. He yanked her up to meet his face, growling out "I told you shut UP," he punctuated this with a hard backhand slap to her face. The force of it split the woman's lip, he slapped her again, watching as her face bruised almost instantaneously. He scoffed before throwing Alex to the ground. He was atop her instantly, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand, using the other to yank her breeches down. She unintentionally let out a sob, trying weakly to struggle against Jefferson's grip, he reached up to hit her once more, effectively silencing the woman. He hastily moved her clothing out of the way, forcing her legs apart with his own. He groaned at the sight, hurriedly removing himself from his own breeches. Alex looked down and seeing what he was about to do fought against the Virginian. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, moving across the floor; Jefferson laughed cruelly, grabbing her ankles to yank her back down. He looked into the woman's teary eyes as he shoved himself inside of her.  
It hurt. It hurt bad. Hamilton screamed out unintentionally, Jefferson's warning echoing through her brain. He clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing her, as he began to thrust aggressively. He nearly lost himself in the feel of Alex's body, so much that he didn't hear the knock on the door.  
Alex heard. She shook her head violently, trying to get the man to remove his hand. Finally she bit down hard on his hand, he jerked his hand away from his mouth, giving Alex enough time to scream out "HELP! Please-" she was cut off by a blow to the face. The knocking ceased. Replaced by the door handle shaking violently. Alex cried out again, desperately imploring the stranger to stop this hell the man continued to inflict on her body. Jefferson, finally made aware of the stranger at the door, and with a hand still stinging from the woman's teeth; chose to close a hand around Hamilton's thrust, squeezing tightly. He leaned in close to her face, "Not. A. Word." He hissed. Yet he continued to roughly thrust into the woman beneath him. Two thumps were heard against the door, before it burst open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really really short but the reason I posted this is because I just wanted to show y'all that I'm not dead so here. Also, I know Madison is supposed to be a villain but I love him so now he's not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ don't hate me

Alex faintly heard a yell as the weight was suddenly thrown off her; she quickly pulled the clothing up her body to cover herself before curling onto her side and   
tucking her head to her chest, sobbing. Madison had Jefferson pinned to the ground, his fists clenched tightly in Jefferson’s cravat as he glared furiously at the man beneath him.  
“What the fuck did you do?” he bellowed as he tried to get the image of Alex’s tear-stricken face out of his mind. Jefferson grinned, blood glistening on his teeth. “Honestly Madison,” he replied, not even trying to loosen his former friend’s grip, “it was so easy.”   
He sits up now, Madison looks shocked at his words and lets his hands fall away as they both stand. Jefferson continued, “this is great, now if we need to we can use the Reynold’s scandal as well as this one against her.   
She can never be president if everyone finds out how much of a whore she truly is” Thomas pauses before the smile returns to his face full force, “well that was part of the reason. Think about it Madison, she can’t go to anyone for help or I leak the Reynolds story.”   
At this, both men heard a small whimper emerge from the woman on the floor. Jefferson doesn’t let silence fill the room, “you know I wondered what it would feel like to fuck Hamilton ever since the day I met her and god, it felt so good to have her fight against me.  
You should have heard the sounds she made, the little whore-“ he wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Madison’s fist struck him square in the face. He crumpled to the ground.  
Madison stood still for a moment, letting his rage simply wash over him until a small sound reminded him of Hamilton, still weeping on the ground. He ran to her side before dropping to her knees, eyes misting at the sight before him.   
Hamilton’s lip was split, Jefferson must have hit her at some point. Her face was red and streaked with tears. “God, Hamilton.” Madison whispered, “what did he do to you?”   
He quickly took off his coat before wrapping it around her. “I need to get you out of here.” He whispered, “is it all right if I carry you?” Hamilton gave a tiny nod and Madison gently picked her up. To his surprise, Hamilton buried her head into his chest as she cried.


End file.
